


Wrong Time?

by Sunflower_Smile



Series: Sun Cloud ⛅️ [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drunk Haechan and Mark, Drunken Kissing, Haechan and Yangyang are boyfriends, Implied non-con but it doesn’t happen, Kisses, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark Lee ex, Sad Mark Lee (NCT), overdue conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Smile/pseuds/Sunflower_Smile
Summary: A continuation of “Maybe We Could Be” where Haechan and Yangyang are boyfriends but Haechan has to deal with his past with Mark Lee.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Yanghyuck - Relationship
Series: Sun Cloud ⛅️ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080071
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Wrong Time?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is implied non-con act however it doesn’t happen, but if you’re sensitive to any mention of it please don’t read. 
> 
> Sex is mentioned in passing but nothing graphic.

“Yo... what’s up?” Haechan peered at Mark through the open door. 

“Why do you look so unhappy to see me?” Mark laughed lifting the paper bags in his hands. 

“You interrupted my nap time dumbass,” Haechan shot him a smile as he rubbed his eyes, “What is that?” Haechan pointed to the bags, its contents clearly something Mark was super excited for. 

Mark pushed past Haechan to set down the paper bags on the counter with a clink, “I thought it’d be fun if we all drank together since we have a bit of time off now.”

“Who’s we? Nobody else came with you?” Haechan cocked his head to the side confused and still a bit sleepy. 

“Uh yeah they’re all being losers on the tenth floor, so I wanted to see if you guys were down.”

“Um, sorry Mark it’s just me here,” Haechan shrugged motioning his arm to the empty room. 

“What the fuck? We finally get some time off and they just ditch you?” 

“To be fair, I told them I’d be sleeping all day every day til we have to get back to work,” Haechan chuckled. 

“Where did they even go?”

“Johnny hyung is staying at Ten’s and Doyoung hyung and Taeyong hyung went... somewhere. I don’t even know, a short trip I guess,” Haechan sighed resigning to look through the alcohol Mark had brought with him, “I’m pretty sure they’re fucking,” Haechan mumbled. 

Mark’s eyes went wide with curiosity, “Who? Johnny and Ten or Taeyong and Doyoung?” 

Haechan paused, squinting his eyes, staring off into nothing in particular, “Probably both, but I was talking about Taeyong and Doyoung. They’ve been staying in each other’s rooms. I’ve never heard anything, THANK GOD, but their behavior is kinda sketch.” 

“Whoah,” Mark laughed in disbelief, “That’s crazy dude. I wonder if they’ll tell us.” 

“I know and here I was worried about my gayness meanwhile half of NCT have been secret gays this whole time,” Haechan scoffed rolling his eyes. 

“Well... we can drink just you and me? I mean, if you want to?” Mark pulled out a bottle of strawberry soju. 

“Sure, you want me to cook us something? I’ve been mostly sleeping so I haven’t really eaten yet.”

“Yeah sure, anything is fine,” Mark arranged the other bottles on the counter and opened the strawberry soju to pour a couple of small glasses, “Where’s Yangyang by the way? I thought he stayed here all the time now.”

“He was for a while but he’s been busy songwriting with Kun since they’re working on the new WayV album,” Haechan explained as he got started on making some dinner. 

“Oh...” Mark still felt a little strange about asking about Haechan’s relationship despite them being best friends. He was actually pretty curious but after everything that happened during resonance he felt like it wasn’t his place to pry. 

“Why, were you hoping to see him here?” Haechan asked snapping Mark out of his thoughts, “Or did you think we broke up?” Haechan laughed almost mockingly. 

“I was just wondering, since you guys have been so attached lately.  
How has it been... with you guys?” Mark wondered. 

“It’s been good, but it’s probably a good thing that he’s busy now. Taeyong was telling me I shouldn’t rely on someone so much at a young age... which pissed me off at first—“

“Of course,” Mark snorted, Haechan absolutely hated to be told things even if it was the truth. 

Haechan threw his hand up in front of his face to silence Mark, “Yeah I got mad at first. But then I understood where he was coming from. I only got mad because I really do love Yangyang and I’m tired of people telling me it’s just puppy love.”

“I get it dude, you don’t want anyone telling you how to feel. At the same time I also get what other people are trying to say,” Mark reached out to hand a glass to Haechan. 

“What do you mean?” Haechan took the glass and took a big sip, not even bothered by the burn. 

“Umm... it’s not my place.”

“Mark,” Haechan sighed as he turned the stove on low and spun around, “We’re best friends. Please just tell me.”

Mark shifted in his seat by the counter playing with the soju bottle cap, “I don’t think it’s fair coming from me... being that we have history... I don’t want it to seem like a biased opinion.”

“Mark,” Haechan reiterated more firmly this time staring Mark down as he tried to avoid his gaze. 

“Fine,” Mark threw his hands in the air in defeat shifting in his chair again and not meeting Haechan’s eyes, “It’s not that I don’t believe you guys really love each other, that’s pretty obvious. But I do think that it’s all really fast.”

Haechan didn’t say anything, instead his eyes fell as he traced the lines of the counter with his finger. Mark wasn’t sure if he was mad or upset, he gulped before he managed to speak up again, “It’s not a terrible thing,” Mark whispered, “I just don’t want you guys to regret anything or settle.”

“Why would it be settling? Maybe things moved quickly but Yangyang is the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

“Ouch,” Mark replied before he could think of the implications. 

“Ouch?” Haechan raised his eyebrow, “What is this Mark? Jealousy?”

“No, that was just a reflex. See this is why I shouldn’t say anything about it, I just sound like a jealous ex,” Mark shook his head landing it in his hands, his elbows propped on the counter. 

“Sorry,” Haechan softened turning back to make sure the food didn’t burn, “I really do value your opinion...”

“It’s dumb. You and Yangyang are happy and that’s all that matters,” Mark sighed and poured more soju into his empty glass. 

“Well... I understand. Like I said, I was mad at first but me and Yangyang were spending so much time together that when we had one day apart I thought I was gonna die,” Haechan laughed nervously, “Like I should still be my own person and be able to function without him. In that respect, I get what Taeyong meant now.”

“Right, that’s what I meant too... but also you never know what will happen. Maybe you guys will be together forever but maybe not...” Mark sipped slowly. 

“Why do you say that? You think I should keep my options open? That sounds like I’m looking to cheat or something.”

“Not exactly, I just mean don’t plan your whole lives around each other when you’ve only been dating a couple of months. That’s all. But again, that’s just my opinion. You should do whatever you think is best for you.”

“I get it,” Haechan pursed his lips in thought, “You guys are just looking out for me.”

“Yeah, you know we love both you and Yangyang. We’d never say things just to hurt you.”

“Thanks,” Haechan whipped around, pan in hand, to plate the fried rice he’d been working on and handed a plate to Mark before sitting across from him with his own plate. 

“You want more soju?” Mark motioned to the almost empty bottle. 

“You can have the rest of that one, did you get a blueberry one?” Haechan’s eyes searched the various bottles. 

“Yep!” Mark quickly handed the blueberry soju to Haechan. 

“Nice, I love this one,” Haechan poured a hefty amount. 

“Yo, slow down,” Mark warned with a mouthful of rice. 

“You’re one to talk,” Haechan raised his brows.

“Wha— mm—ever,” Mark retorted still chewing the big spoonful he shoved in his mouth. 

-

After eating and going through three bottles of soju together they ended up on the couch arguing about what to watch just like the old days when they were roommates, always finding something to fight about even if it was nothing. Sometimes they’d spend more time arguing than actually watching something. 

“Put it on Netflix dumbass, I wanna finish my anime,” Haechan huffed, his coordination slightly off from being buzzed hence being too slow to snatch the remote from Mark. 

“No I wanna watch YouTube,” Mark’s reflexes were too quick. 

“What the fuck are we gonna watch on YouTube?! Put it on Hulu or Netflix, at least they have actual shows.”

“YouTube has shows.”

“Not good ones.”

“Fine,” Mark sighed with exasperation as he shoved the remote into Haechan’s chest. 

“Ouch,” Haechan rubbed his chest but still had a smug smile as he combed through Netflix’s Home Screen to continue watching the last episode of Haikyu he left off on. 

Mark stifled a laugh as Haechan clicked on the icon. 

“What’s so funny?” Haechan asked annoyed. 

“The logo,” Mark laughed again. 

“Huh?”

“It’s the same colors as pornhub’s,” Mark giggled taking another swig of soju. 

“Okay... maybe you should stop drinking.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Go to sleep Mark,” Haechan gently pulled Mark to lay down on his legs as he took the bottle from his hands. Surprisingly Mark didn’t put up a fight, he just mumbled something Haechan couldn’t understand, dug his head into Haechan’s thighs and closed his eyes. Haechan sunk more into the couch as he finally pressed play and worked on finishing Mark’s half empty soju bottle. 

Haechan quickly went through the rest of the soju, realizing a bit too late that he should’ve stopped while he was ahead when the colors on the TV started to blur, “Ugh maybe I should sleep too.”

“No...” Mark gurgled. 

“Fuck! You scared me, I thought you were sleeping,” Haechan clutched his chest as Mark turned in Haechan’s lap to look up at him. 

“You’re the prettiest,” Mark reached to caress Haechan’s cheek, “I’m sorry I was a dumbass,” he slurred, his eyes half closed looking at Haechan’s face. 

Haechan froze in place, Mark’s fingers on his cheek feeling like an ice cold burn instead of a gentle touch. He hated the fact that he could feel his heart start to pound in his chest as Mark clumsily sat up and wrapped his arms around Haechan’s neck with his head resting between his shoulder and neck, “Haechan-ah,” it almost sounded like Mark’s voice was going to crack but it didn’t. 

Haechan was still frozen, he could feel Mark’s small breaths on his neck sending shivers up his spine, “What is it Mark?” He replied softly after a few moments. 

“I- I miss hugging you,” Mark spoke so softly. 

“You can still hug me Mark,” Haechan replied reaching his arms around Mark’s waist to hug him back. He was surprised to suddenly feel tears start to run down his neck and chest, staining his shirt, “Mark?” Haechan’s voice went up an octave startled, “Are you crying?”

Mark finally untucked his face from Haechan’s now moist neck. His eyes were just slightly puffed up and a bit red around the edges, “I- I miss you,” he choked out his head hung low. 

“Why...” Haechan tried his best to keep his voice soothing to comfort Mark, “Why do you miss me? I’m right here.”

Mark looked up finally to look directly into Haechan’s eyes, “Was I really a terrible boyfriend?” Mark bit his lip, his eyes starting to well up again. 

Haechan sighed not even sure what to say or how to feel about Mark bringing this up, “No... you weren’t.”

“Please don’t lie to make me feel better, I wanna know,” Mark trembled with his arms still around Haechan’s neck. It felt too close for Haechan, he could feel himself start to sweat from nervousness while Mark swayed with drunkenness, studying Haechan’s face thoroughly with his half lidded eyes. 

“I— no, I just don’t think it was meant to be. I used to blame it on you, because I wanted to hold your hand, hug you... kiss you—“ Haechan cleared his throat, “And um, it seemed like you pushed away a lot. But when I think back there was times I pushed away too, emotionally and physically. Like, I wanted you so bad but at the same time when I had you it felt like it wasn’t what was supposed to happen. I don’t know... maybe it’s just because of the pressure or we weren’t in a good place to start a relationship. I don’t know Mark, to be honest.”

“When we almost...had, you know...” Mark trailed off. 

“...Had sex?” Haechan finished for him. 

“Yeah... that day I know we were drunk and stuff but I— I didn’t stop because I didn’t want to. I just wasn’t sure if this would be the thing to change our relationship forever. Like there was no going back to being friends if we crossed that line. At least... that’s what I thought in my head...”

“It’s okay. I know in the moment I was hurt about it but honestly I wasn’t ready anyways. It was probably a good thing that we DID go back to being friends. Don’t you think we’re better that way?” Haechan caressed Mark’s hair softly. 

Mark leaned forward sighing as his forehead hit Haechan’s, “Maybe... but... do you believe that you can find the right person at the wrong time?” He whispered. 

Haechan couldn’t even think, his head clouded up with so much confusion and racing thoughts wondering why Mark wanted to talk about all of this NOW, not when they had the chance to resolve things after the breakup. He couldn’t even register Mark coming closer than he already was and sighing as he gently pressed his lips against Haechan’s. Maybe it was the alcohol slowing down his brain function because for a second he let his body relax into the kiss, even though there was a part of his brain sending signals that these lips are not the ones he’s used to. Only a second passed before the ringing alarm ‘THIS IS NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND’ snapped Haechan back into reality to push Mark away, “I’m sorry, I can’t,” Haechan’s eyes unexpectedly started to well up with tears as well. 

“Why not?” Mark stifled a sob. 

“You know why not. I have a boyfriend. Please don’t do this to me, I don’t wanna lose you as a best friend,” Haechan sniffled fighting the tears that threatened to spill over. He reached up to wipe Mark’s wet cheeks, “Maybe that’s true. Maybe we meet the right people at the wrong time. Maybe we love more than one person in our life time but I don’t have all the answers Mark. All I know is that we tried and failed, maybe it’ll fail with Yangyang too but right now all I know is that I want to be with him and try my best to make him happy. And this isn’t fair to him, he’s your friend too, you know.”

“I know,” Mark took a deep breath, still trembling, “But I had to be selfish for a second because I wanted to know...” Mark looked down tears streaming down his face, “Did I really make you feel unloved? Before you said you wondered if I loved you as much you loved me.”

Haechan rubbed his temples sighing deeply, “At the time yes.”

“But I did love you, I still do.”

“I love you too Mark but we’ve gone over this... I love you the way I love Renjun, Jisung, Johnny... everybody. I’m sorry if it’s not good enough for you, I—” He couldn’t think of any words anymore. 

“Okay,” Mark fumbled trying to stand up off of Haechan’s lap to walk towards the bedroom. 

“Mark,” Haechan followed, “Please don’t be upset...”

Mark stumbled as they reached the door and he nearly fell to the floor before he caught himself and leaned on the wall blinking several times trying to steady his vision. Haechan caught his other arm as he helped him walk the rest of the way, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I just... can’t see,” Mark replied swaying. 

Haechan held his arm and led him to his bed forcing Mark to sit down on the edge as he knelt down in front of him, “Mark I know this is partly because you’re drunk and we can talk about it in the morning more if you want but I hope you know how much I care about you, even if we’re not together. I didn’t know you still had feelings or whatever about us but I think it’s better if we try to move forward, don’t you think?”

Mark nodded sadly, “I know, I don’t wanna lose you is all.”

“And you won’t. I promise.” 

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Mark was still crying as he tried to lay down. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Haechan stood up and helped Mark out of his clothes and brought a cold washcloth to wipe the sweat off his body before he tucked him in. Mark was nodding off but still sniffling in his sleep while Haechan stayed up to rub his back until he heard Mark’s crying stop and his breathing become steady. 

—

Haechan washed up and made his way back into the room to see Mark still peacefully asleep, he sighed wondering if Mark really meant what he’d said or if he’d even remember in the morning. He climbed into Johnny’s bed, his head pounding from the soju and the stress of dealing with Mark. He tossed and turned for a while before the tiredness finally took over. 

It must’ve been the middle of the night when Haechan realized there was a big weight on top of him, “Huh?” He wondered out loud confused and still half asleep. His eyes snapped open the moment he felt a pair of lips on his neck and realized the big weight was someone completely on top of him grazing his neck making his body shiver with goosebumps, “Wha— Mark? What are you doing?!”

“Shh, I just wanna kiss you,” He replied softly. 

“Mark! No—“ Mark clasped his hand over Haechan’s mouth before he could finish. 

“I just wanna see,” Mark looked at Haechan searching his eyes for something before slowly removing his hand and leaning down to connect their lips instead. Haechan’s mind started to race and his body sent an instant rush of heat to all of his extremities. He wasn’t sure if it was panic or just the fact that he could barely move or breathe. He pushed at Mark’s shoulders and tried to move his head to the side to break contact but Mark grabbed his hands and held both of them in one of his, pinning them down above his head while his other hand roughly grabbed Haechan’s face to face him again. 

Haechan whined as he tried to fight but his strength was nothing compared to Mark’s. He opened his clenched eyes to beg Mark to let him go, maybe if he saw the fear in his eyes he’d get the message. Instead he looked up to see Mark looking at him with an ice cold stare before ducking down to connect their lips again, forcefully this time, “I know you want me,” Mark groaned, his voice icy and rigid, completely unlike himself. Mark broke the kiss again, and just as Haechan was going to try to plead with him he felt a grind against his body sending him into full shock. He gasped as he felt another grind sending burning tears into his eyes, he wanted to scream but nothing was coming out. 

It took all of his strength to manage to make a sound, a small incoherent mumble at first gradually growing into, “No no no no NO NO NO NO NO,” Haechan repeating louder and louder, his entire body shaking and tears fully streaming down the sides of his face. He could still feel Mark’s body moving as his vision clouded and he was sure he was gonna pass out, all he could do was use all of his strength to be as loud as he could, “Please don’t! No! Please please! STOP!”

“Haechan what’s wrong,” Mark’s voice sounded softer now, like the Mark he knew, but it was distant, far away. Did he end up passing out? He thought to himself, barely able to comprehend anything with his heartbeat pounding in his ears. 

“Haechan!” 

He could feel a hand shaking him violently and finally his vision rushed back and hit him full force as he opened his eyes to the blinding morning light coming through the window and he shot up screaming at the top of his lungs, “PLEASE!” It took a few moments for the shock of the brightness to die down, his vision spotting, breathing heavy as he took in the the sight of his room and Mark leaned over the side of the bed looking at him worriedly, his hand still on his shoulder from when he was trying to shake him awake. 

“Are you okay?” Mark sat down to hug Haechan but he shuddered away, “Did you have a bad dream?” Mark asked confused. 

“What happened? What did you do?” Haechan trembled his lip quivering. 

“I was trying to wake you up, you were screaming in your sleep. It woke me up, I thought someone was hurting you,” Mark’s innocent eyes glinted with worry as his eyebrows turned in. 

Haechan exhaled a ragged breath still shivering realizing it was all a dream, no a nightmare. Of course, Mark would never hurt him even if he was drunk, he could never be like that in real life. 

“What were you dreaming about?” Mark asked softly trying to make sure Haechan was calm. 

“You,” Haechan looked up tears in his eyes, “You were trying to—“ he stifled a cry, “You were on top of me... trying to kiss me... hurt me.”

“Oh my god,” Mark looked sick, “I would NEVER EVER do that to you, you know that, right?”

“I know,” Haechan sighed wiping his tears, “It just seemed so real.”

“I’m sorry,” Marked leaned in again and this time Haechan let him hug him, “This is all my fault for bringing up the past last night.” 

“It’s okay Mark, it was just a dream.”

“No it’s not, not if your brain is subconsciously afraid of me.”

“I’m not scared of you,” Haechan slumped backwards laying down, rubbing his eyes and pushing his hair back. He sighed, “It just stressed me out.”

“Do you wanna talk about it? Now that we’re sober and clear headed?” Mark stood up. 

“Can we drink some coffee first,” Haechan yawned, “My head hurts.”

“For sure, I’ll get it started,” Haechan’s gaze followed Mark as he left the room and he sunk back into the bed and stared at the ceiling for a second taking deep breaths and making sure he felt calm before getting up with a groan to head to the kitchen. 

“Here you go, I added brown sugar and foam the way you like,” Mark placed a mug carefully on the counter for Haechan as he made his own drink. 

“You’re drinking coffee Mark?” Haechan asked amused. 

“Kinda, it’s more like hot chocolate. It has coffee but it’s mostly almond milk and cocoa powder,” Mark blew on his hot drink before taking a careful sip, the steam fogging up his glasses. Haechan couldn’t help to chuckle slightly at the sight, of course Mark would never hurt him, he was such a gentle softie. 

“So, do you have a hangover?” Haechan held his coffee up to warm his own sleepy face. 

“Not really, a bit of a headache but not too bad. Are you okay now?”

“Yeah, I hate nightmares.”

“I know I said a lot of stuff last night... And kissing you was way out of line. I’m really sorry,” Mark scrunched just glasses up on his nose. 

“It’s okay,” Haechan started. 

“It’s not though, I should’ve just talked to you before but instead I kept it all in and had alcohol induced word vomit.”

“Ew don’t say it like that,” Haechan sighed with a laugh, “Here’s your chance to say what you have to say, sober. So just tell me everything on your mind.”

Mark breathed in sharply, taking another gulp of his hot chocolate coffee before setting his mug down and sitting on the stool in front of Haechan, “A lot of what I said last night came out really emotional but I truly wondered a lot if maybe we just didn’t work out because it wasn’t the right time.”

“Do you really think that? Or is it the fear of things changing? Why are you saying all of this now? Why not before?”

“Okay okay, yeah you’re right. A lot of this has come up because of you dating Yangyang which I know makes me a sucky person.”

“Mark, I just want to understand. For real.”

“Okay, I guess I started feeling a little jealous about you and Yangyang, which I don’t even understand myself. I was the one who told him he should reach out to you but I don’t know, afterwards I started to regret it. And then I had to be an asshole and make him cry...”

“Wait, so what you said to him was on purpose? I thought you said it was an accident.”

“Well both... kind of?”

“MARK.”

“Okay I’m sorry. Yeah except I really didn’t realize what I was saying until I said it and then I just kind of rolled with it. Cuz why wouldn’t he assume we did things that couples do?”

“Okay...?”

“Yeah it’s a lame excuse now that I’m hearing it out loud,” Mark sighed, “Anyways after you guys started dating I felt like I couldn’t be the same with you, because that seemed to bother Yangyang even though we’ve always played around the way that we do and it just made me realize that things are changing. I couldn’t help but to think maybe we should’ve stayed together and I should’ve been a better boyfriend and maybe we wouldn’t be so distant now. I know that’s selfish because all I could think about was I just want to keep my best friend even if it means he can’t be with anyone else. On top of that it seems like everyone around me is dating and I’ve just been feeling lonely... I guess it’s all just confusing.”

“I get it Mark, it’s hard to accept change. You feeling lonely and not wanting to lose me doesn’t mean we should be together but it also doesn’t mean we have to be distant. Just like I told you last night, I’m always gonna care about you. We’ve been by each other’s sides since we were kids and that’s never gonna change I promise.”

“Thanks for being so nice to me, I don’t deserve it with the way I’ve acted.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself Mark, we all kiss people when we’re lonely and drunk. Next time just do it with someone who doesn’t have a boyfriend,” Haechan nudged Mark playfully, gaining a chuckle from him. 

“You really don’t have to be so nice to me about it. It was an asshole move. But thank you, I feel a lot better being able to say things out loud,” Mark smiled. 

“There’s a lot that was left unsaid before. I think maybe because we were too immature to admit things back then. If we’re best friends we should be able to be honest with each other. I want us to be able to move forward.”

“Definitely. I’ll work on being better, I guess I kind of rely on you because you’ve always been my emotional soundboard and security blanket,” Mark sniffed, throwing his hair back out of his face, “Too much, apparently.”

“Well... yeah,” Haechan laughed, “But I did that to you too back then, oh how the tables have turned.” 

“Yeah I guess so,” Mark laughed into his mug before finishing his ‘coffee’, “Maybe I’ll go to the studio and dance the stress away.”

“I thought we talked the stress away.”

“Yeah... or maybe I’ll go back to sleep,” Mark rubbed his temples, “In my own bed, don’t worry.”

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Haechan shrugged. 

“I like my bed,” Mark yawned. 

“You’re really gonna sleep after having coffee?”

“Hot chocolate.” 

“Whatever.”

“I’ll talk to you later,” Mark paused before turning back to hug Haechan, “Thanks again.”

“Of course, feel better.”

They pulled away and Mark smiled and left to his own dorm to undoubtedly sleep the whole day away.

—

Haechan had finished cleaning up after breakfast and tidying up the dorm already knowing that Doyoung would have something to say about it if he didn’t. The TV was on in the background while he was laying around lazily and his phone dinged. 

**Yangyang❤️: Babe can I come over? I miss you 😢**

Shit. Of course he wanted to see Yangyang but he’d also have to talk about what happened with Mark and the thought of that conversation made him nervous. Mark and Haechan’s skinship bothered Yangyang in the past, there was no way he was going to take this lightly. Either way he knew he couldn’t hide it for long. 

**Haechan: Yeah, come over whenever 🥰**

**Yangyang❤️: Yay! Get ready, I’m gonna give you so many kisses 😘**

Haechan’s heart couldn’t help but flutter as he smiled at Yangyang’s message imagining him skipping all the way to Haechan’s dorm in the cute way that he does when he’s excited. 

Haechan set his phone down and started to prepare some food, it was lunch time and Yangyang always came to his place hungry, this time would be no different. 

He’d barely turned the stove off when he heard the beeps of the code being inputted and the click of the door opening. 

Haechan whipped around to see Yangyang’s full gummy smile, his arms out and nearly running to where Haechan stood, his arms landing around him with a grunt to hug him tightly. 

“Hi, someone is excited,” Haechan laughed. 

“Duh,” Yangyang pulled back to look at Haechan, his arms still around him, “I missed you like crazy,” He barely let a breath escape Haechan’s lips before slowly leaning in to kiss him softly. Haechan stiffened for a quick moment, the dream and events of last night still lingering in the back of his mind for a brief second, but it quickly dissolved with Yangyang’s gentle touch, fingers running through his scalp. Yangyang gently pushed him against the wall, kissing him slowly but hungrily. Haechan breathed in sharply through his nose and sighed against Yangyang’s lips, relaxing into the comfort and familiarity of Yangyang’s embrace. 

Yangyang finally pulled back a bit after a couple of minutes, smiling and looking at Haechan with hearts in his eyes, “Sorry, it’s been a while,” he bit his bottom lip. 

“It’s okay,” Haechan breathed out catching his breath and taking in Yangyang’s familiar scent, eyeing Yangyang’s plump lips, “I missed you too,” he coughed out a laugh, still breathing a bit unsteadily. 

“How bad?” Yangyang pressed closer, his eyes heavy as he pressed a gentle peck on Haechan’s neck. 

“Wait...” Haechan held Yangyang’s shoulders back

“What’s wrong? Are you not in the mood?” Yangyang took half a step back to give Haechan a bit of space but still stroking his hair. 

“I have to tell you something,” Haechan cleared his throat. 

“What is it?” Yangyang’s eyes turned in with worry. 

“Let’s eat first, I’m sure you haven’t eaten,” Haechan slipped out of Yangyang’s hold to plate the food he’d finished earlier. 

“How am I supposed to eat when you’re worrying me,” Yangyang slunk into chair, eyeing Haechan wondering what had him so acting so nervous. 

“Well did you eat today?”

“No...”

“Exactly as I thought. So just eat your food first.”

“Fine,” Yangyang grumbled even though he was starting to drool at the food Haechan placed in front of him, he’d never admit it though. 

They ate mostly in silence with the exception of the sound of their legs hitting each other and their stifled laughs as they tried to stay composed playing a very serious game of footsy. They loved teasing each other to make the other break first, mostly harmless games except for when they’d be in public and a foot would reach too high and caress too softly against a thigh... luckily they always made their way home quickly when it got risky like that. 

“Okay I'm done, are you gonna tell me what’s up now?” Yangyang’s eyes followed Haechan as he put the dirty dishes in the sink and went to sit down on the living room couch with a sigh. Yangyang jumped up to follow him and carefully looked at him cocking his head to the side, “Did something happen?”

“Kind of,” Haechan took a deep breath, “I just don’t want you to get mad.”

“Why would I get mad?” Yangyang took Haechan’s hand in his and gently rubbed it with his thumb, “Tell me.”

“Okay... last night Mark came over with some soju and we were drinking a lot—“

“Just you two?” Yangyang interrupted. 

“Yeah, well he thought we’d drink with everyone but I was the only one here so.”

“Oh,” Yangyang’s grip on Haechan’s hand loosened and his head turned scared of what Haechan would say. 

“So we were drunk and Mark started crying and bringing up the past and he kind of... kissed me—“

“Don’t tell me you—“ Yangyang stuttered, “Did you guys—” Yangyang’s eyes quickly went from worry to sad. 

“No! I promise nothing happened. I didn’t kiss him back and I pushed him away... but I felt bad, he brought up a lot of stuff like maybe we should’ve stayed together and asking me questions like do I ‘believe we find the right people at the wrong time’ and was he ‘a terrible boyfriend to me’. I figured it was mostly because he was drunk and he admitted he was being selfish because he didn’t want to lose me as a friend,” Haechan pursed his lips and breathed out sharply, “I think he’s just lonely and sad that things are changing. I told him I love him the way I love my other members, that I’ll always care about him but that he isn’t being fair to me or you talking about all of this now when we’re together...”

“Wow, that’s a lot,” Yangyang’s eyes shifted, “I can’t even be upset... he lowkey sounds almost depressed.”

“Yeah... and I guess my brain had a panic attack from stressing out worried about him.”

“What do you mean?”

“I had a terrible nightmare last night but it doesn’t matter,” Haechan waved it off trying to forget the fear he felt in his dream state. 

“Tell me... please?” Yangyang grabbed his hands again, tighter this time. 

“I— it was weird, Mark was trying to kiss me and I told him not to but then he started grabbing me and not letting me move and—“ Haechan swallowed sensing the dreadful feeling coming back up. 

“Don’t cry,” Yangyang soothed softly. Haechan touched his cheek startled by his own tears. 

“Sorry I don’t know why I’m crying... I— the last thing I remember was yelling really loud and then Mark woke me up, he said I was screaming in my sleep.”

“I’m sorry baby,” Yangyang held Haechan against his chest. 

“It was just a dream,” Haechan sniffed quietly. 

“Do you think it means anything?”

“I think I was just stressed. Mark brought up the time when we almost had sex and that he wanted to do it but was scared about how it would change things. At that time I was upset about it because I just wanted to feel loved and it was like a week later we broke up and it fucked me up for a while wondering if that was the reason. I guess I always wondered what it would’ve been like with him but any time I think about it now it just feels wrong. I guess my brain picked up on that and took it to the extreme.” 

“Hmm.”

“Are you upset?” Haechan pulled back to study Yangyang’s face. 

“No... I think maybe you guys avoided talking about things for too long. Was Mark still upset in the morning?”

“Yeah mostly because of the dream, he felt really bad. I told him it wasn’t his fault but I think he still blamed himself. We talked about things more since we were sober and not emotional and Mark said this all came up because he was lonely. I don’t think he actually wants to be with me, he just misses our friendship and maybe he felt like being together would be the only way to preserve it. So he said he’s gonna work on himself to be better and I told him if we’re best friends then we should be able to be honest with each other. I feel like we both got stuff off our chest but I just hope he won’t be sad or blame himself for anything. I just hope it’ll all be okay.”

“I think it will be,” Yangyang lifted Haechan’s hand to plant a kiss on the back of it, “Mark will be fine, we just need to be there for him.”

“Thanks for not being upset at him,” Haechan leaned on Yangyang’s shoulder, “I know you’ve felt insecure about it before and I’m sorry you still have to deal with this.”

“Don’t be sorry babe, I know there’s a lot that happened between you guys. I just want us all to be friends and be happy.”

“You’re the best, I love you so much,” Haechan snuggled into Yangyang’s side. 

“I know! That’s why I deserve all your kisses,” Yangyang giggled tickling Haechan, “If you’re up for it,” he paused, “No pressure.”

“Of course,” Haechan smiled shifting to cup Yangyang’s face in his hands, “I’m fine, I always feel safe with you,” He moved to sit on top of Yangyang, straddling him before kissing him slowly, taking his time moving their lips together. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?,” Yangyang probed when they pulled away, “I know it was just a dream but—“

“Yes,” Haechan interrupted desperately connecting their lips again, “I promise,” he assured between kisses. 

After a couple of minutes Haechan whined as Yangyang pulled back for air, “Wanna take a shower together?” 

“Sure,” Haechan raised his eyebrows in surprise, they’d never had shower sex before, “Why in the shower though? The bed is softer,” He whispered with a peck to Yangyang’s neck. 

“It’s been a while... I wanna go a few times,” Yangyang giggled, “If that’s okay with you, it’ll be easier clean up-wise.” 

“Okay,” Haechan giggled too as they jumped up from their spot to race each other to the shower. 

It felt reassuring knowing that Yangyang was so caring and willing to be understanding of everything, even in the short few months that their relationship has grown in he’d matured so much making Haechan want to be a better person too. It was true, he felt so safe with him, this is exactly where he was meant to be right now even if the future seemed uncertain, it didn’t worry Haechan anymore as long as he had Yangyang and his members on his side. He thought about Mark’s question again “Do you think you can meet the right person at the wrong time?” even though he wasn’t sure of the answer then he knew he was exactly where he was meant to be. 


End file.
